When Lily met James
by katie-xoxo
Summary: Baisically how Lily and James met, what made Lily hate James so much, and what made her change her mind.
1. Chapter One

**

* * *

Authors notes: ok this is my first Lily and James fanfic, please don't laugh at me. It will sort of follow what happens in OOTP, but it might not. I don't know, I haven't decided. It was actually posted before this (just this chapter) and it went funny so I pulled it off the boards and re- posted it**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K Rowling, except the things you don't recognise  
  
Oh, by the way, if I don't describe something, its probably one you already know, from the book or elsewhere. Just so that you know, James family is Old money, and live in a mansion. Lily's are just a bit over the average mark, but Lily attended a prestigious private primary school on scholarship.**

* * *

Chapter One - When Lily met James  
  
On the morning of the first of September, a boy named James Potter rolled out of bed. Bleary eyed, he stumbled to the bathroom to brush his teeth, wondering why half the contents of his luxurious room were gone. Half way through his back teeth, it hit him. It was the first day of school.  
  
"Oh crap," he mumbled, quickly walking over to his antique dresser, smashing into it with his big toe and swearing. It was probably a good thing that he had been a noisy child and his parents had soundproofed his room. He grabbed that days clothes, changed and did a mental checklist on the things he had used that morning and was supposed to put away.  
  
As fast as humanly possible, he carried his trunk down the stairs, leaving a drag mark on the carpet in his wake, or rather the wake of the trunk. Pausing for a second, ignoring the telling-offs for scruffiness that the mirror gave him, he stuck his head into the dining room where his parents were eating breakfast.  
  
"Hurry up mum, where going to be late for the train!"  
  
"No we won't James, it won't leave without you"  
  
That thought soothed James. He took a breath, and peeked in the hallway mirror to see the damage that running around had taken on his appearance. Not too bad, hair a little messy, even by his standards. It didn't really matter. the front door was magicked to neaten things up when they walked under it, though it didn't really tame James's unruly hair. Even so, it helped. James was short for an eleven year old, about ten centimetres under average. He had gorgeous blue eyes, glasses, and was much sought after by the girls. But James thought he was to young to take an interest in girls, and ignored their purpose when they liked him _that _way. it wasn't that he didn't like girls, they were nioce after all, he just didn't take and interest in them like that . Now, he made the hair that the girls liked so much, even messier, by running his hand through it when he remembered the time his sister missed the train.  
  
"Yes it _will_. Don't you remember Bethany's second year? She missed it by 20 seconds, and you had to fly her all the way to Hogwarts, remember?"  
  
"Oh yes to think that I had forgotten. The look on her face..."  
  
"Mum, lets _go_!"  
  
James ran down the stairs, his mother following at a leisurely pace  
  
"MUM!  
  
"Alright, alright"  
  
The bags were put into the boot of the family Mercedes, James and his mother ushered into the back seat by the house elves, the chauffeur in the front, and they were off, to James first year of Hogwarts.

* * *

A scratch on the nose woke Lily Evans with a start. It was her newly bought tortoiseshell cat, Amazon, named for the colour of his bright green eyes. She looked at her calendar and shrieked, it was the first day of school. Normally Lily loved school, excelled at all of her subjects. But this school was different. It was called Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. It was a school for magical children. Lily was thrilled when she had received the letter saying that she had magic, and was chosen to go to this great school. But now that it was time to go, she was a bit scared. No, not a bit, a lot.  
  
Lily was the sort of person that got nervous easily. Even though she excelled at everything, she wasn't really aware that she was better than most others. The fact that it was a new school, one where she had no idea of what would happen, made her very nervous.  
  
_What if I suck at everything?_ She thought. _I've never been at the bottom of the class. Heck I've never even had to try very hard in class. It was all just easy_.  
  
She paced around the room, doing some last minute packing. All the while her stomach was doing somersaults. She had never ever been this nervous. She returned to her earlier thoughts, with an even worse one hanging above her head. It had just occurred to Lily that she didn't know a single soul at her new school. None. Nada. Zilch. She started worrying that know one would like her. At her old school, she wasn't one of the popular girls, but she had a lot of friends and that was good enough for her. Deciding that if she was nice she would have friends in no time, Lily rushed down the stairs to tell her parents and Petunia, her sister, to hurry up.  
  
"What, are you going to go to your new school dressed like that?" asked Petunia. She was a great sister, and one of Lily's best friends.  
  
"Why, what's wrong with it... oh" Lily had forgotten to get dressed. She was standing half out the door with her pink furry pajamas on, and half the boys in the neighbourhood were up and staring. Though she didn't know it, Lily was considered a hot pick on the romance market. She was petite, and had fair, flawless skin. Her auburn hair went down ten centimetres past her shoulders. But the thing that people noticed most was her pair of stunning green eyes.  
  
She squeaked and raced upstairs, a piece of toast halfway to her mouth, hair streaming out like a banner behind her. She got changed at record pace, and flew down the stairs and into the car, where her parents, her sister, and her belongings waited patiently for her. They drove off to Kings Cross station where Lily's first year of Hogwarts awaited.

* * *

"Hurry up! Stupid traffic!" He pounded on the window for more effect "James, yelling isn't going to do the slightest bit of good, we won't move any faster. More likely that someone is going to get out of their car and bop you on the head" Mrs Potter sighed, impatient at her only son  
  
"That I would like to see," said the chauffeur. His name was Martin, and had been working for the Potters since before James was born. He was about fifty, and his hair was starting to go grey, but he still enjoyed life. He was one of the nicest people James had ever met, but then, James's standards of nice were different to other peoples. 'Good at pranks' was one of the values James included in nice.  
  
"So much for being one of the nicest people I know" James grumbled. It was well know in the family circle that the Potters considered Martin family.  
  
"Ah, but I am being nice" said Martin with a grin "this way of nice is good for you in the long run. I am making sure that you do not become overconfident. You'll thank me when you older"  
  
"Fat chance I will."  
  
"Martin is right James," said his mother "there are ways that might seem cruel at the time, but are really actually nice things to do. Take a white lie for example. You are lying, but its only to make the person feel better about themselves, so that they can go and make a fool of themselves.... Ok, different example. Telling someone that what he or she is wearing looks bad, but you don't say it in front of everyone else. You say it privately, got it."  
  
"Yes mum" replied James in a bored tone, gazing out the window. He was used to these lessons. While he had been schooled on the usual things, Maths and so fourth, he had also had grammar and courtesy lessons. As the heir to the family fortune, he had to show that he was well brought up. Which he was. He just sometimes forgot to act like it, because of his wicked sense of humour and adventure.  
  
"Give me an example," replied his mother, ever intent to educate her son properly, just as a mother should.  
  
A spark came into James' eyes, and a wicked grin spread across his face "Alrighty then" he replied "but can I wait until I get to the station?"  
  
"NO!' answered his mother forcefully, recognising the mischievousness in his eyes. It meant James would go and play a prank, or say something uncalled for, or just do something that he thought was funny. Usually involving embarrassing someone."I said example, not go and bully some poor girl with piggy tails. Forget we had this conversation"  
  
"From which part"  
  
"Right before you said 'fat chance'"  
  
"Fat chace I will"  
  
"James!!"  
  
"Sorry mum"

* * *

"Aren't we there yet? What's taking so long?"  
  
"Traffic jam sweetie" replied Mr Evans, "longest I've seen in years"  
  
"Am I going to be late? How will I get to school? It said to be on time!"  
  
"Lily, honey, we left at eight o'clock. It usually takes us ten minutes to get to the station, but at this rate it will take ¾ of an hour. That still gives us fifteen minutes. Calm down. You won't be late" said Debbie Evans, Lily's mother. She was a very convincing person with green eyes and fair skin that she had passed on to her daughter. Her hair was cropped to her shoulders, and she was tall and thin. Lily had not inherited the tall part.  
  
"Ok, I'll be calm." She turned around to look out of the back window. Suddenly she started to giggle, then laugh  
  
"Lily, what is so funny" asked Petunia "you haven't laughed this hard since... that time that I slapped Fredrick"  
  
"You WHAT?" said Mr and Mrs Evans  
  
"I remember that, that was funny. The look on his face...."said Lily at the same time  
  
"Well Fredrick – you remember Fredrick don't you" asked Petunia  
  
"Yes Pet we do" said her parents  
  
"Yeah, well Fredrick and I went to that dance, you remember, the one-"  
  
"Yes, we remember!" Petunia had one of those annoying traits that make you explain everything the long way.  
  
"Yeah, so we went to the dance, and he said I looked gorgeous, and you know, that sort of stuff. And then this other girl came and danced with him, and he talked to her for a while, she was actually really nice. Yeah, and so she comes up to me and goes ' Fredrick is so nice, you're so lucky to have a guy like him as your brother' and I said ' he's not my brother, he's my boyfriend' and she goes he said he was your brother' and then we both screamed at him for a while, coz it turns out he organised a date with her the next week, and this girl comes up and said ' but he's going out with me!' so we all got really angry at him, and we slapped him, and his face was this massive bruise for a week."  
  
"Sorry Petunia dear, I didn't get any of that," said Mrs Evans with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"See Pet, I told you know one can understand you when you talk like that" smirked Lily "she meant that Fredrick cheated on her, so she slapped him"  
  
"Why couldn't you just have said that Petunia, life would be so much easier." Sighed their father  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" chorused Lily and Petunia together, bursting into giggles. 

"Any way Lily, back to my question" said Petunia after the giggles had gone" what was so funny?"

"oh nothing really" replied Lily, giggling slightly again " but we went past this reaaaaally expensive looking car and their was this boy in it and he looked so out of place because his hair was sticking up and he was wearing jeans, and his mum - I think she was his mum -she was giving him this lecture and it looked so funny".

Petunia laughed too " I'm not the only one that talks without breathing around here. Not metioning any names... _Lily_"

The car pulled up to the station. the girls eyes began to leak at the thought of being seperated for a long time - after all they were best friends.

' I love you Lils"

"I love you sis'

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Sorry to interupt this painful goodbye girls" said Mrs Evans with a smile. " but we have to go. I'll go in with Lily, Pet, you'll be to scared. You know that weird things-"Lily glared at her "- different things, give you a fright" said their mother.  
  
"I'll park the car," added Lily's Dad "be careful Poppet" advised her dad  
  
"I will daddy," Lily promised, "Love you"  
  
Lily got her things out of the boot while her mother grabbed a trolley. They put her things on it, and walked off towards the station.  
  
"What platform is it Lily?" asked her mother  
  
"Nine and ¾ mom" replied Lily promptly. She had stayed up most of the nights that holiday looking at her school things; her ticket was always the thing she looked at first.  
  
"Lily, there is no Nine and three quarters" said her mom uncertainly, looking around the station. She was right. There was platform Nine to their left and platform ten to their right. Nothing in between but people and luggage.  
  
Doom seemed to set in. Lily's hopes faded, but then they heard it  
  
"NINE AND ¾ HERE I COME!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!"  
  
"James, shut up"

* * *

"Are we there yet" asked a bored James for the thousandth time. He hated long car drives.  
  
Stupid restrictions, he thought viciously, why can't I fly to the train station? Whoever thought up that rule was a total nutter.  
  
"Yes James, I am pleased to announce, we are there," answered Martin, smiling at James's antics. Yes he could be stupid and unreliable at times, but he was a kid and never let you forget it, the way he acted.  
  
"Finally! How long was that, an hour?" As stated before, James hated car drives. Couldn't stand them. What's the point of moving around in something that doesn't fly, he always thought. Might as well walk. Don't know how Muggles manage  
  
"Twenty minutes James. Honestly, you are going to have to learn to live with car drives, or learn to keep your complaining to yourself. As the latter is highly unlikely, you will have to learn to live with car"  
  
"But mum" whined James "I have to go in them twice a year. That's a lot. Can't I whinge a little bit? Pretty please?" he gave his mother puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ok then James, once every three years. Happy?" Meridith Potter smiled at the stupidity of the conversation. "Come on, let's get on the train."  
  
James jumped out of the car and helped his mother find a trolley to put his trunk on, nearly knocking her over in the process. After yelling a hurried goodbye to Martin, who went to park the car, James and his mom set of to find the train.  
  
James ran ahead and yelled "NINE AND ¾ HERE I COME! WOOHOO!!" everyone turned to stare. 'Sorry just being silly' James assured them  
  
"Young kids these days", muttered a granny  
  
"Oh no" muttered James as he saw his mother catching up to him  
  
"Good luck mate" murmured a passing kid with black eyes and hair. He looked like a kid that had done something to get in trouble with the oldies before.  
  
"James Harold Potter" grumbled his mother under her breath." If you weren't going away to school today you would be in big trouble. There's muggles everywhere! But since you are going away, I'll just have to embarrass you in public" she grinned mischievously at him, before saying in a big overly dramatic voice "Oh my Jamsie Poo is going of to his big school all by himself. I can't believe you've grown up so fast!" before grabbing James, his trolley and walking through the barrier, which had looked like a solid wall to James, but proved to be not so solid.  
  
James appeared on the other side of thebarrier in shock. He rocked back and fourth on his feet, his face pale. even though his parents were magical, and he had saw them doing magic, he had never actually attempted it at all. still in shock, he walked forward muttering in amazment. 

"I cannot believe I just walked through a wall"

* * *

**Authors notes. Please review. I love suggestions for the plot and I'm really thankful for any support. I would really like someone to read my stories before they go on the site. Please email me if you are interested.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors notes:** ok, MORE REVIEWS! I am a very vain person, and like being told how wonderful I am. And thanks to the people that reviewed, it really made my day. Sorry it took so long. Sooo much homework.

**Disclaimer;** I only own part of the plot, unless otherwise indicated. And I own any other things you don't recognise. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

Lily was frantic. She could have sworn that she had heard - and seen a boy yell out something about her platform, but he was now nowhere to be seen. She couldn't tell if anyone else on the station was magical, so she couldn't ask for help. Just as she was about to give up, she heard a voice in her ear

"Are you Lily Evans?" Lily looked up – way up – at the biggest man she had ever seen in her life.

"Oh my god" she whispered faintly. The man was twice as tall as an average man, and at least three times as wide. He had thick, matted black hair and black eyes. When she nodded in reply to his question, his face broke into a smile.

"Good. I've been sent to take yer to the platform, since yeh're muggle born and wont know how to get there. It's not usual that I find someone on the first shot. I usually ask the wrong person if they are the person I'm lookin' for. But yer match what Professor Dumbledore said you'd look like exactly. Red hair, fair skin, petite and pretty." Lily blushed at the compliment. "But not many of the people at this station have red hair, apart from the Weasly's, and I knew yer weren't a Weasly, because you don't have many freckles. And – "he cut himself off, looking at Lily and her approaching mother. "I haven't introduced myself yet have I?" Lily shook her head. The man smacked himself on the head with a hand the size of a dinner plate. He then extended his hand toward Lily "I'm Hagrid. I'm keeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts. My other job is fetching firs' years that get lost on the way." Lily shook the offered hand. The man – Hagrid, Lily remembered – turned and shook her mothers hand "you must be Mrs Evans. I was just talking to yer daughter about Hogwarts. I'm the one sent to take her to the platform. "Lily's mum smiled relief lighting up her face

"Oh good, we were afraid that we had misread the letter"

"No, you read it ok" said Hagrid "but there's sommat that they left off the letter."

"What's that?" asked Mrs Evans, her face falling slightly at the hint of something not good.

"Well, um, the platform is only accessible to magicals, so yeh wont be able to see Lily onto the train" Mrs Evans face fell. So did Lily's.

"Oh, that's alright then. I'll just have to say good bye here," Mrs Evans said bravely. Lily felt a bit upset. She had really wanted to share the first glimpse of the magical world with her mother, and now she couldn't. Still, it was no good crying over spilt milk, as her grandmother would say. She would have to say good-bye to her mum now. It seemed her mother had the same idea, as she swept lily up into a big hug.

"Have fun at school sweetie', she murmured into her daughters ear. "Make sure you send me lots of owls."

"I will mum. Make sure you say good bye to everyone I missed for me."

"Of course".

After one last hug, Lily walked with Hagrid to the barrier between platforms 9 and10.

"Now there's a few things yeh should know," Hagrid whispered to Lily.' Some wizards and witches look down on muggle borns. They don't think that they are good enough to be magical. There's only a few people like this at Hogwarts, but don't be surprised if you get a few not-nice remarks for the first few days. After that things will settle down, and you'll get your own group of friends and the bullies will find someone else to pick on. Ok? Yeh wont have much to do with them after that, because you'll be in differen' houses – you know about the differen' houses don't you?" Lily nodded her head "good. Now, to get to platform 9 3/4, we need to walk straight through that barrier" he pointed at the very solid looking column of stone next to them." Ok?" Lily nodded and walked resolutely towards it, Hagrid on her heels. She closed her eyes, expecting a crash, but it never came. Instead, she opened her eyes upon a beautiful red steam train, with hundreds of students walking around and on it.

"Wow" Lily whispered, in awe of her first real sighting of the magical world

* * *

"I cannot believe I just walked through a wall," repeated James more firmly, looking around at his surroundings in disbelief. "I thought only ghosts could do that"

"Only ghosts can walk through walls by themselves James. I thought you knew that," reprimanded his mother "and what did you think you were playing at back there?"

James ignored his mother's question "But then how come I just walked through that wall, if only ghosts can?"

"You didn't walk through it, it moved around you. Its charmed to do that when magicals come near it. Now lets get you on that train, you're going to be late."

It was only then that James realised he was standing in front of a huge scarlet steam train.

"Ok, lets go' agreed James readily, impatient to get to school and make new friends. He was one of those people that have got to have a lot of people knowing who he was. He liked being the centre of attention, and, with his good looks and wicked sense of humour, he usually was. He walked very fast towards the train (at least, as fast as possible with a trunk to carry) jumped aboard, and heaved the heavy trunk on board. Or at least, he tried to. His foot managed to get caught on the step up and he went sprawling, half in, half out of the train. His trunk landed on the platform with a big clatter. Nearly half the station turned to look. James pulled himself up and looked to his mother for reassurance, and help getting onto the train. He was disappointed. His mother was standing in the front of the crowd, laughing fit to burst, all dignity forgotten.

"You... attention...splat!' she choked out in between laughs. After she had calmed down a bit (a lot) she helped him onto the train.

"Well James, that was certainly one way to get attention." James wasn't happy, but privately he had to agree. He had got attention all right. Just not the right sort. He managed to formulate a plan. Look cool, act funny, get more friends. It wasn't much but it would do until he managed to think up a better one. Suddenly he was in shadow. James thought that something awful was happening, until he looked up. Way up. There was the biggest man that James had ever seen. He was huge. No doubt about it. The man leant down to help James up from the ground.

'Up you go'. James felt himself being hoisted into the air as though he weighed nothing more than paper. He was set down on the ground and patted on the back. In the process, his knees buckled, and he found himself sitting on the ground again. Clearly the big man didn't know his own strength.

'This one your's Meredith? The man asked Mrs Potter. She smiled at him

'Yes, he is. James, this is Hagrid, Hagrid, this is James.

'Please' to meet yeh James. Are yeh firs' year?'

'Yeah', was the feeble reply. God he was tall. He couldn't recall ever seeing anyone even half that size.

'Oh, then you'll hafta meet this young lady', said Hagrid, stepping to the side, revealing a medium hight, absolutely gorgeous girl with red hair.

'Her name's Lily' continued Hagrid. ' She's in firs' year to ' Lily smiled shyly at James. He grinned back. His mother was saying something, but he wasn't paying attention

'Won't you James' repeated his mother, looking sternly at him. He gazed back at her, completely clueless

' Won't I what?'

'Won't you look after Lily and show her around' Meredith replied, shooting James a murderous stare. James goggled at his mother. How could he show Lily around? He'd never been to Hogwarts before. When he mentioned this to his mother, she replied

'Well at least make her feel welcome'. He was about to talk back with a cunning reply when the train whistle went. His mother and Hagrid pushed Lily and James onto the train, followed by their trunks. They ran into an empty compartment as the train started to move, and watched Mrs Potter and Hagrid until they were no more than a speck in the distance


	3. Chapter Three

Authors notes: thanks tons to everyone who reviewed, sorry I took so long to write another chapter, I sort of forgot, please try not to be too mad at me.

The disclaimer at the start of the story counts for every chapter. It's too much bother doing it every timeI post

Big thanks to everyone who reveiwed, since there wasn't any questions in the review im not going to reply to them but I'm thanking you all as a part of a big group. If there's a questions or an idea in a reveiwI will reply to it but not if its just encouragment. SorryI didn't put in a sorting hat song or the actuall story,I just wanted the story to get out there.I might do it in a flashback or add it in later but probably not

Luv Katie

Mwah

* * *

"Should we go get a seat?" asked James, looking after Lily as per his mother's orders. He motioned towards the empty compartment next to them 

"Yeah sure" Lily replied, trying to discreetly wipe tears from her eyes. James noticed, but didn't say anything. He felt the same way. He was very close to his mother, especially since his father was hardly around. Lily and James helped each other get their trunks into the compartment, and struggled to put them on the racks above their heads, then flopped down onto the seats below. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just thinking about what they were about to enter into, a whole new world. After a while their minds drifted to each other. They couldn't help but notice that each other was extremely attractive. James broke the awkward silence. " So you're muggle?" Lily drew back, offended, then she realised that he was just trying to be friendly and find out more about her.

" Yep, clean through. I didn't know anything about the wizarding world before I got my letter and Professor Dumbledore showed up and explained everything"

"He came and explained things? That explains…" James thought of what it did explain. How muggles knew that it wasn't just a prank. Why they didn't ask the obvious questions. " It explains a lot"

"Like what?" asked Lily? James explained it to her. " Oh, yes of course." Then they talked about their parents. James parents worked for the ministry of magic. Lily's were financial planners. That topic moved onto their families, Lily's small one with her and Petunia, James large one but he was an only child. As he was saying this, a strange look passed over his face. Lily noticed

"What's wrong James?" he shook his head at her

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Lily was going to press the subject but decided against it. She knew when to quit, so she forgot about it and moved on. About 5 hours into their 6-hour trip they changed into their school uniforms and went to mingle with the crowd. Everyone seemed to know each other and have friends. When Lily mentioned it to James he told her not to worry and that she'd have friends in no time.

" And if you don't, you've still got me." That made her feel better. It was good to know she had a friend, even if they'd only known each other for less than 6 hours. They smiled at each other and made their way through the crowd to Hagrid, who was shouting for all the first years to go down a path and get into some little boats. Lily and James climbed into a boat already occupied with two boys. One was really pale, dressed in sort of shabby robes and looked quite shy. The other was a very attractive boy with dark black hair and black eyes. He wore new, expensive looking robes slightly different to school uniform when you looked closely. He didn't look like he would care if he was told off for it, but he had a fun spark to his eyes and a slight smile on his lips. When Lily and James sat down across from him and the other boy, he smiled at them and introduced himself

"Hi. I'm Sirius. Sirius Black. Spelt like the star not the mood." Lily smiled at his joke and introduced herself as well. So did James after a nudge from Lily but his smile didn't quite match the ones he had been using all day, and he seemed quieter than usual. Lily resolved to ask James what was wrong when they got out of the boat, when she noticed that Sirius had changed his mood at the mention of James last name. There was definitely something going on here. Lily overcame the awkward silence by asking the other boy what his name was

" Remus Lupin" he smiled shyly

" Well Remus Lupin tell us a bit about yourself" said Sirius, trying to get the conversation moving. Remus smiled reluctantly but replied

"I'm eleven, an only child, my father works for the ministry of magic in the experimental potions department and my mother doesn't work" He finished and looked at Lily, the next in the circle they were sitting in. She smiled – this was just like the first day of primary school where they said something about themselves – and replied

" Well my name's Lily Evans, I'm eleven, I have a sister named Petunia who is also one of my best friends, my my parents are both financial planners. Oh, and you've probably guessed this already, I'm muggle born."

" You're a mudblood?!" Sirius blurted out surprised. His family had told him all sorts of bad things about muggles. They were most unworthy of a wizards education according to his family, and he was most certainly not allowed to be friends with one. But then again, his family was stuck up and way to obsessed with 'purity of blood'. he had decided recently that he didn't like his family and the way they treated muggles. But it was hard to get rid of bad habits he had picked up from them, like refering to muggles as mudbloods, and thinking that muggles were monsters.But Lily seemed normal enough to be friends with. He didn't really care if his family disaprooved. He was sick of the whole lot of them. Sirius opened his mouth to apologise but was cut off by the boats hitting the other side of the lake. Lily climbed out closely followed by James, who glared at Sirius over his shoulder. Remus was looking quite shocked by what Sirius had said. Remus climbed out of the boat, shaking his head and went to join Lily and James.

"I still can't believe he called me a mudblood." Lily said sadly. She thought that everyone in the wizarding world was going to be nice like James and Remus but her hopes had been short lived.

" His whole family are like that. All the Blacks. Allot of so called 'pure bloods' are." James told her.

"You aren't."

" That's because my family doesn't believe in that sort of thing. We know that muggles are just like us but without powers. Just forget about Sirius. It'll probably happen allot here, the Slytherins all think that way. Just ignore it."  
"Try to think of it positively" Remus suggested, quiet until that moment.  
" What is there to be positive about? I'm going to get verbally bashed at least 3 times a week. That is not a good thing" Lily was starting to get worried. Remus laughed at her expression. She looked so worried it was comical.

"Lily, you'll be fine. The bright side is that you don't have to deal with the people like that very often, as most of them got sorted into Slytherin. Except for Sirius. He just _had_ to get stuck in Gryffindor with us. But don't worry about him everyone will stick up for you over him if he keeps up that attitude." The three of them looked down the table covered in food at the object of their dislike. He was seated at the end of the table with some of the first year girls, flirting outrageously. Then he excused himself from them and walked along the table to the end where Lily, James and Remus were sitting. All three were hoping that he wasn't going to sit with them. He did.

Sirius excused himself from the group of girls, pretending he was going to get that bowl of chips. Where Lily was sitting. He walked over there, running over his apology in his head. He felt really bad about what he had said before, and wanted to make things right. When the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor, he had looked at the Slytherin table to see how his relatives reacted. The looks on their faces told Sirius he wasn't going to be very welcome at home anymore. He didn't care. He was sick of them and their pure blood crap. Arriving where Lily was he noticed that she was sitting with James and Remus. It was probably better if he made it ok with her in front of them, they hadn't looked to pleased with him and he had to spend the next seven years with them. He took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here." It wasn't a question and it came from James.

" I came to apologise. I know that sorry doesn't cut it but that's the way I feel. I wasn't calling you a… you know.. on purpose, that's just the way my family refers to muggles. I grew up hearing it like that. Over the past few years I had started to realise that muggles aren't the monsters that my family make them out to be. They're just like wizards but without magic powers." Sirius said apologeticly. James started. That was exactly what he had said a few minutes ago. Sirius continued. " And now I don't believe what my family does. I haven't since Christmas. What I said before just slipped out, I guess I was thinking about mother warning me to stay away from muggles, except she used a different word and I was just thinking about how I didn't care that she'd said that when you told me you were muggle born so it just slipped out. And now I'm in a different house from all of my relative and I won't be innfluenced by them anymore. Now I can have my own opinions and be my own person." Sirius took his gaze off his shoes and looked at Lily hopefully. She smiled. Sirius seemed to have a knack of making sentences last

" That was a pretty long speech. Apology accepted." Lily always way a believer in second chances, and this had just been a misunderstanding. She moved over and offered Sirius the seat next to her and across from Remus. He took the offered seat and smiled at his companions. They smiled back, all comfortable with his apology. Then Professor Dumbledore dismissed them and they walked back to their common room chattering the whole way. The boys separated from Lily and went up the staircase to their dormitories, while Lilly went to hers. Then they all fell asleep, content, with full stomaches and new friends.

* * *

Ok, I know the ending was bad and that it would have been better if there was a fight or something and Lily refused the apology but it was too complicated and I really wanted to get out another chapter and im so sorry I haven't updated for ages and if anyone wants to be a beta 4 me then please please let me know 

That was a really long sentence wasn't it

Heehee


End file.
